Let's Play: The RPG
by YukiMizuno
Summary: A story that involves some Let's Players on YouTube, hence why this is under "Web Shows". This story was also inspired by some artworks on Tumblr, which I will gladly link back in my profile! After receiving a strange package with a demo of a new game in the mail, a girl with the username of "YukiMizuno" is thrown into an adventure that defies all logic. Image made by SailorMayrune


**Let's Play: The RPG**

**By:** YukiMizuno

**Summary:** An original story that involves some Let's Players on YouTube. This story was also inspired by some artworks on Tumblr, which I will gladly link back in my profile. After receiving a strange package with a demo of a new game in the mail, a girl with the username of "YukiMizuno" is thrown into an adventure that defies all logic…

**Disclaimer:** While I do own some elements to this story, I do not own the idea completely; credits go to "SailorMayrune" on YouTube/Tumblr for the idea of a LP RPG. Also, the characters belong to themselves, simple enough.

* * *

**LP-TRPG: Chapter 1**

Darkness… that was all she could feel and see around her. Her head was beating like a throbbing mass from a huge headache, _'Where… W-Where am I…?'_ she started to think to herself despite the pain that was in her head, _'What's going on…?!'_

_**Yuki… Mizuno…**_

'_Huh…?! Yuki… Is that my name?'_

_**Please, try to remember…**_

'… _Remember…? Remember what?'_

_**Please remember… Your true name… It is the key…**_

'_M-My true name? The key…? What it is it the key of?!'_

_**Your true name… It is the key… The key to saving everyone… Everyone like you…**_

'… _Everyone… like me…?'_

_**Yes… They will help you… Help you recover your name…**_

'_I… see.'_

_**But now, open your eyes…**_

'_Huh…?'_

_**Face the challenges before you… With the memories of your heart as your guide…**_

'_T-The memories… of my heart…?'_

Just as she tried to ponder what the voice meant, she could feel herself feeling even more lightheaded than before as the darkness seemed to disappear around her; she was regaining consciousness.

* * *

"Oh look! She moved a little bit!" stated a sudden male voice from out of nowhere; he sounded like he was her age.

'_Huh…?!'_ thought the girl to herself for a moment; she could feel herself lying on the ground, it felt like grass.

She then heard a small sigh of relief, "That's good," stated another voice; his voice seemed a little deeper than the other voice, "We just couldn't leave her like this."

'_More voices nearby…'_ the girl thought again, _'Are they all near me…?'_

"Yeah, I agree," stated one more voice nearby; it sounded a bit deeper and much older than the other two voices, "Do you think she came here just like us?"

"Most likely," stated voice number two, "We'll try to figure everything out once she wakes up."

'… _Wake up…'_ she thought for a second before realizing, _'That's what I need to do!'_

Soon the girl stared to groan a little in slight pain, her head was still busting from the enduring headache. Of course, this got the attention of the three young men nearby, "Oh, my head…" she muttered out as she finally started to open her eyes, revealing them to be chocolate brown.

As she regained her eyesight from her oval-shaped glasses and blocked out the bright light above her with her right hand, she soon saw three young men above her. One of the young men was sitting on his knees beside her, while the other two young men were standing near where she was; one on the left, and the other on the right.

The young man sitting on his knees above her had short brown hair and brown, almost red-tinted colored eyes; she suspected he was the first voice she heard. The second young man near her to her left had short, yet shaggy blond hair and bright, icy blue eyes; she came to suspect that this was the second voice she heard. The last man next to her on her right was a bit older than the other two; he had long, light brown hair and dark, grass green eyes. She suspected that he was the third voice she heard. They were also dressed like something out of a fantasy game. [AN: I will write what the four of them are wearing in the next chapter; so don't worry about that!]

But, for some odd reason… she felt like she had seen all three of them somewhere before, but could not really place where she had seen them; their voices seemed more familiar to her than their appearances.

"Are you okay?" asked the brown haired man, "You've been passed out like this since we found you."

"Ugh…" muttered the girl as she started to sit up a little from where she was lying down, "Y-Yes, I'm fine," she replied, "Though my head is pounding."

The three men made a collective sigh of relief, "That's good to hear," stated the older brunette, "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up."

The other two looked at the older man with confusion, "You really thought that, Tim?" asked the blond, "It was kind of obvious that she was just sleeping."

"Well, to be honest, Proton," the younger brunette haired man started to say to the blond as he helped Yuki up from where she was, "We've been here for like thirty minutes just waiting for her to come too; I'm not surprised that CapriSun thought that."

'_Proton…? CapriSun…?'_ she thought as she watched their conversation unfold while regaining her balance from being on the ground from sleeping for so long.

"Uhh, Emile; why did you call us our YouTube names?" asked the blond with more confusion, "That was kinda out of left field to say."

"Because I felt like it," quickly replied back the younger brunette haired man; apparently named Emile, "What's so wrong with that, Jon?"

The blond named Jon only sighed in an irritated tone, "Just… never mind, Chuggaa," he stated as he placed his hand on his head in a classic faceplam position.

'_Chuggaa… Conroy?!'_

That's when the girl widened her eyes and gasped a little in surprise; something about their names clicked in her mind. A memory seemed to surface; she knew who these three were!

Of course, her gasp was noticed by the three men, "What is it?" asked the older brunette named Tim.

"I-I know who you three are!" she stated with a bit of a small smile growing on her face, "You're the Runaway Guys!"

The three men seemed surprised to hear that from her, but regained their composure soon afterwards, "Indeed we are!" Emile stated with his chest puffed out a bit while poking his right thumb into it in a proud manner.

The girl seemed to be in a bit of a dazed state now, _'Is this a dream?' _she wondered, _'But, it can't be; they said I just woke up…'_

"Hey, we don't even know who you are," Tim stated as everyone turned to him, "What's your name?"

"… My name…" she muttered a bit softly as she thought for a moment before realizing something horrible, "… I-I can't remember it!" she gasped.

The three guys seemed a bit surprised to hear the news, "Really? Nothing at all?" questioned Jon.

"N-Not really, no…" she stated with a sigh, but then recalled something from her dream, "… Wait! I know a good solution. I have a YouTube account like you three; you know, for Let's Plays. Maybe you three can call me by my username until I can remember my name; because that's the only kind of name I can remember that's close to me."

"Really? You Let's Play games just like us?" asked Emile.

"Yeah," replied the girl with a nod of her head, "Though it's still a small channel and doesn't have much of an audience except for a few people; it's not like your channels at all…" she then made a small chuckle, "Sorry, I kind of got off subject there; the YouTube account is YukiMizuno90."

The three guys were silent for a few seconds before Tim spoke up, "A Japanese username…? Can we just call you Yuki instead? It would be kind of easier to remember for us."

The girl, now dubbed Yuki, blinked a moment before replying back, "Well yeah, of course; it's just a username I've had for a long time on deviantART, so I used it [and added a ninety on it] as my YouTube name."

"Fascinating," Jon stated with a bit of an uninterested tone of voice, "Now, since all of that is over, I think we should try to figure out where we are now."

It was by that statement that Yuki finally noticed her surroundings; they were all standing in a grassy field with some tall, scattered trees here and there, and a mountain range behind a large group of trees. There also a dirt road not too far away from them that led to two places in the distance; one path led to a large, tall wooden fence with a huge castle behind it. The other path led to the trees and mountain range that they could see.

"We can probably find out if we go towards that big, wooden fence," Emile stated a bit sarcastically to Jon, "That would be a good place to start off, rrriiight?"

"… Well, yeah! I knew that," grumbled Jon, realizing that he forgot about that area in the distance. Both Tim and Yuki chuckled a bit at Jon while Emile tried his best to contain his laughter at Jon's statement.

"… L-Let's just go already! Jeez…" blurted out Jon as he started to walk off towards their desired location, with Yuki, Emile and Tim still chuckling behind him.

And so, the story finally begins. But, there are some things still unanswered; how did the four of them get to this place? Why were they here to begin with? And are there others in the same situation as they are? Only time can tell, my friends; only time can tell…

* * *

Okay, so... Yeah, I did it. I'm making a fanfic on people in real life... Never thought I would do something like this, but here we are... And, for those who don't know, I've been Let's Playing on YouTube since late December of last year, and you'll find my channel on my profile here on FFNet; that's why I've been lacking on my fanfictions lately.

The three guys in this chapter are people in real life; as if you couldn't tell by my Disclaimer. They are fellow Let's Players on YouTube that are very popular both individually and together on their collaborative channel, TheRunawayGuys. Of course, there are more Let's Players to be introduced into this story, but that will come at a later time...

And, before anyone asks about PewDiePie... **NO!** I will **NOT** use him in my fanfic. Why? Because he's a sellout who is only Let's Playing for money and revenue. I'm sure he wasn't like that at first, but still... Plus he's not even that funny, in my opinion; all he does is make himself scream like an idiot in his Amnesia videos. And finally, his fans... Oh my god his fans; half of them don't even know what proper Let's Plays are, so stupid! I'm sure not all of his fans are mental, but it's been kind of proven on more than one occasion that they are... So yeah, no PewDiePie here.

... Anyway, after that little rant, I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic! :)


End file.
